Come What May
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: an alternate ending... less dramatic and more romantic. I was listening to 'Come What May' straight from MOULIN ROUGE and I thought of Jude and Lucy and how they related to Christian and Satine, so... Set when she walks in on Paco making bombs. One shot


So, I thought that Across the Universe reminded me a lot of Moulin Rouge

_So, I thought that Across the Universe reminded me a lot of Moulin Rouge. You know... The beautiful boy imported from another country, with an even more beautiful singing voice… Falls in love with a beautiful girl and they have problems… serious problems through their relationship._

_So, in my Moulin Rouge hype, I will write this… It's taken right from Moulin Rouge, so I practically own nothing._

_This would be set when Lucy moved out of Jude's apartment and is living in Paco's house... You know, when she walks in and they're making bombs._

_An alternate ending, less dramatic and more romantic._

_Okay, here-a-goes-a._

Lucy walked up, her heart in her throat. What was wrong with her?

She sat on her bed and placed her hands next to her mouth. Her heart was throbbing, and her eyes were getting wetter by the second.

She had messed things up with Jude, and ran off to Paco…

What the hell was he thinking… bombs? Oh, God, Bombs…

That's what he had meant when he had said "Well maybe when bombs start going off here, people will listen."

And she had repeated it… Straight in front of Jude's face.

She sobbed, biting her lip. She remembered him drawing her, and singing to her.

He was an artist, beautiful on the inside and out. She was in love with him, a nd always would be.

Had she blown it? Would he ever forgive her?

Would she even see him again?

She stood up and walked over to the window. Tears were running down her face as she pushed it open and lifted a leg up on the window sill. She looked out on the streets, the people walking by and the people talking, smoking, shopping.

She closed her eyes and imagined Jude wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck softly. She cried a bit, and then wiped away the tears, knowing that she might never see him again.

"Never knew I could feel like this…" She sang in almost a whisper. "Like I've never seen the sky before." She sniffed and looked up at the stars. "Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more, and more.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything! Seasons may change, winter to spring… But I love you, until the end of time."

Her heart throbbed as she sang to the empty night, not caring who was listening. She wanted him to hear her, listen to her… love her again.

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day!"

She choked on a sob, and then covered her face as she thought of all the things that they had been through together. She missed him, she loved him… She needed him, and she realized that now. She needed him forever.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem, such a waste… it all revolves around you."

She wanted him so badly, it stung. So she sang louder, and poured her self into the words. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you, until the end of time.

"Come what may, come what may, I will love you, until my dying day! Oh, come what may! Come, what may. I will love you… I will love you…" She closed her eyes and the tears spilled down her face.

When she opened them, the streetlight shone on a figure standing in the middle of the street. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was.

"The things I said, didn't mean anything." Jude sang out, apologizing for the fight.

The tears still spilling down my face, chipped at my voice when I sang as loud as I could. "Come back to me, and forgive everything!"

"People may die, and people may stay… But I love you, until my dying day." They sang together, and Lucy ran down the stairs to be in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his rough neck and rested her head on his chest. She cried her soul out to him, crying out apologies and begging for forgiveness… But it all came down to one thing…

_Come what may, Come what may… I will love you, until my dying day._


End file.
